This project is designed to assess the hazards presented by the growth of Aspergillus flavus, A. parasiticus, A. versicolor, A. wentii, A. amstelodami, Penicillium viridicatum, P. expansum, and Fusarium graminearum in food products and feeds. Further work is underway to: (a) determine the toxigenic character of certain prominent food spoilage aspergilli (b) study production of sterigmatocystins by A. versicolor (c) determine the effect of pH on production of mycotoxins (d) compare the effect of various carbon sources on mycotoxin production (e) conduct further studies on sterigmatocystins, patulin and F-2 toxins (f) determine the effect of certain mold growth inhibitors and their relation to mycotoxin production.